Sacred Souls
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Kamui Shirou was an average ninth grader until the day he took a trip through time...500 years into the Warren States Era. But all the talk about demons walking the earth was just fairy tales right? Rating Subject to change CLAMP characters in a Inuyasha AU verse Fuukam/Seisub


_My name is Kamui Shirou and I'm sixteen years old. Up until recently I did what every ninth grader did. I went to school, I hung out with my friends, I avoided the guy that had a crush on me (even if he was sweet), and helped out at the family shrine. _

_My family is the keeper of an ancient shrine with a creepy well, but I never expected said well to be enchanted._

_I found out it was enchanted one day when my cat Larg went down near it chasing a mouse. Of course I went to go retrieve him._ _I didn't expect to be pulled into the well though!_

~#~

Waking up from his trip in the well, Kamui blinked. "Where...am I? This isn't the bottom of the well…"

The air seemed cleaner and there was an abundance of trees.

"Oh great, I have a test first period and I stumbled through a hole like Alice." Kamui climbed out then walked until he noticed a familiar landmark.

"The Sacred Tree! I'm almost home!" When Kamui reached the tree, he was shocked to see a young...boy sleeping on the tree. There were five arrows forming a star pattern; plus one more in his chest. "Is he asleep or is he dead?"

Kamui wasn't sure why, but something in his heart told him to pull out that arrow.

"DON'T DO IT!"

"AH!" Kamui turned around and saw another young boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and….dog ears on his head. "AH YOU FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I won't hurt you, but DON'T touch that arrow."

"Like I'll trust you!" Kamui pulled on the arrow; though as he did, he didn't seem to notice the boy's pointed ears.

With the arrow released amber eyes fluttered open and looked at the young boy in front of him. "Su-Subaru?" The nose twitched. "No, you aren't Subaru...then why do you look like him?"

"I don't know who that is buddy! I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"No…didn't you hear? Being kind only gets you killed in the end." A pause as claws began to glow an eerie green, "I'll ask once more. Who the hell are you and why do you look like Subaru?"

"I told you I don't know him!"

"Wrong answer."

"AH SEISHIROU DON'T BE RASH! I KNOW YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD AND WERE WHEN YOU GOT SEALED AWAY, BUT PLEASE!"

"Do you know him Fuuma?"

"No…I don't…"

"Hmm then go get Hokuto-chan, surely she can identify him."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get my swords back now don't I? Seeing as he so _kindly_ woke me from my nine year slumber."

"What is going on?"

"I TOLD you not to take out that arrow. I need to go." Fuuma took off and headed back to the village.

~#~

"Ah Sorata and Arashi; back from another hunt? Any word on Fei Wang Reed?"

"No, and MONK! STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Where's Hokuto-chan?"

"Lady Sumeragi is home as far as I know."

Despite being a half demon Fuuma had his manners; he knocked on the makeshift door.

"Come innn~~" He got a singsong reply.

"Hokuto-chan, sorry for the intrusion but there's a strange boy here and he broke the seal…he released my brother."

Emerald eyes turned. "Where is he?"

"Ueno Forest."

~#~

"What's going on? What's with the freak with the ears? And the one with an arrow in his chest? Who the hell is Subaru?"

In the next moment, Kamui found himself pinned to a nearby tree via a set of arrows. "Who are you and WHY do you look like my brother? Are you a demon? You need to be with the ridiculous way you're dressed."

"What do you mean 'demon'? and what, don't you know your own brother then? I'm not him!"

"Well you look just like him minus the eyes...but my brother is DEAD so I'll ask once more...who are you?" Emerald eyes narrowed as she pulled an arrow back.

"My name is Kamui Shirou and I'm from Tokyo, Japan… Where the heck am I and who are you?"

Something in his eyes...it reminded her so much of Subaru. "Hokuto Sumeragi, Head Priestess in Koryo Village…now where did you come from?"

"That well…"

"And why were you near the Sacred Tree? Didn't you realize there was a demon sleeping on it?"

"Yeah some freak with ears told me not to pull the arrow out, but demon?"

"So you've met Fuuma. Come, you need to meet Kakyou…we'll see if there's truth in your tale."


End file.
